A Prophecy
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Alibis; the summer is finally gone, and Elijah found the change he so desperately wanted within his blue eyed beauty. Clare's dark past is slowly coming to an end, now that she is able to live free of abuse. Unfortunately, nothing ends happily. (INDEFINITE HIATUS - Marking complete until further notice)
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own such an amazing show, therefore, Degrassi is not mine. But, as mentioned in Alibis, Maureen is my character, as well as Aiden. Don't take my characters!

A/N: Well, we have come a long way. Here is the sequel to my amazing creation, Alibis. If you haven't read the story, then I suggest you go back and read it, because when you start reading this story, you will not get a single thing about this story. I know most of you have read it! And, I just hope I please most of you! I hope the sequel is just as good as Alibis. I will be really disappointed if this story didn't come out as good as Alibis.

Now that I'm rambling, I might as well tell the warnings for this story.

Warnings: There will not be that much horror in this story, it will be more drama filled, but there will be some intense scenes. I don't want to tell you all of them because it will only spoil, and I don't need that to happen. There is romance of course; I can't just leave it out. Some of the anorexia and eating disorders will return in here, so be prepared for that. As well as cutting – if you don't read this warning, then it's your loss. I really don't want to hear complaints.

There will be alternating POV's in this chapter!

Well… that's all I really wanted to say. So, here you are. Enjoy the first chapter of "A Prophecy".

* * *

><p>A Prophecy<p>

Summary: Sequel to Alibis; the summer is finally gone, and Elijah found the change he so desperately wanted within his blue eyed beauty. Clare's dark past is slowly coming to an end, now that she is able to live free of abuse. Unfortunately, nothing ends happily.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Eli's POV

They say that school is a big impact on your life. Well, one of the biggest impacts of your life. I've been going to school for a long time now, since I was five years old and there was nothing about it that impacted my life. It was just eight hours of your time that was wasted. Eight hours of writing, studying, and going to lunch, P.E, and tests – nothing is different, nothing changes.

But, now that things are different with me. My opinion on school has changed. I look forward to getting up early, to taking a twenty minute shower, to get out and get dressed in my so called ridiculous clothing, fix my hair, and to go downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. So, here I am standing in the middle of my room, pulling on those bright green skinny jeans I bought a few weeks ago. I put a belt on, holding my pants up and then pulled my black and purple _Escape the Fate_ shirt over my head.

I pulled my shoes on and quickly passed a comb through my hair, and then walked out of my room, carrying my bag over my shoulder. I could smell breakfast and just as I suspected, mom was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes while dad was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee.

I sat down and grabbed a plate.

Mom stacked some pancakes on my plate, and I drowned it with syrup before taking a huge bite from it.

"Hungry?" Mom asked, giggly slightly.

"Just a little." I responded with a full mouth.

"Have you called Clare yet? You are taking her to school right?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her last night. I'm going to get her in a little while. She said she'll call me when she's ready." I answered.

Mom nodded and she ruffled my hair while I continued to eat. I desperately wanted to see Clare, since this was her first day of school, I was actually more anxious for her, than for myself. She's a sophomore this year, as well as Adam, while I'm a junior, of course. Sophomore year is pretty intense, especially at Degrassi. I know, I shouldn't say that because it varies differently for people, but I always thought it to be a challenging year, and I mean that because of the work, not because of what happened.

I subconsciously sighed and pushed my food away after I finished eating. And then I got up to go brush my teeth and wait for Clare's call.

…

…

…

…

Clare's POV

"Clare are you almost ready!" I heard my mom shout.

"Yes!" I responded as I quickly pulled the black long sleeved shirt I picked out to wear today over my head. I turned to the mirror I had in my room, and fixed my plaid purple skinny jeans that Eli had bought for me two days before school started. He insisted I get them because he said and I quote, "that I would look hot with them on." I rolled my eyes at how much of a guy Eli could be.

Once I was finished getting dressed, I put a small amount of make-up on and made sure my hair looked decent, since I had spent all morning flat ironing it. I slipped on my black low top converse and grabbed my cell phone, since I promised Eli I would call him when I was finished getting ready. When I walked into the kitchen, I found my mother in the kitchen with Darcy.

"Mom, Eli is going to be taking me to school, you don't have to." I said.

"Okay," She smiled, "Tell him I said hi."

I nodded and when I walked out the front door, I quickly dialed Eli's number.

**_"Hey."_** He said.

"Hey, I'm ready." I responded.

**_"Okay, I'll see you in a minute, I love you."_**

I smiled. Hearing Eli tell me he loves me is something I could never get over. He was such an affectionate person; I don't understand how people could hate him.

"I love you too." I responded.

The line went dead and before I knew it, Eli was walking out the front door of his house, in his lime green skinny jeans. I giggled and waved at him. He held up his hand and halted me as I began walking to him. Eli walked around the house and I heard his car being turned on, along with the screaming music blasting through the speakers. He drove out of the driveway and pulled up in front of my house. I rolled my eyes and smiled as he climbed out of the driver's side of his car and jogged around to open the door for me.

I walked casually to him and kissed him before I said, "Mom says hi." I climbed into the hearse when he simply nodded. He closed the door, and walked around to climb into the driver's side of his car. Soon enough, we were headed to my new school. To say I was nervous would be a huge understatement; I was scared.

"Eli." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think I'm going to be liked at this school?" I asked.

Eli laughed a short laugh, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You'll be fine." He simply said. I smiled softly and leaned my head on his shoulder. We soon arrived at the busy parking lot. I don't understand why so many people would be here so early, it's just the first day of school. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Eli pulled into the parking lot, and he turned off the old vintage hearse once he parked away from the commotion. I remained seated in Morty though.

I couldn't even move. Eli turned my face to him and he told me that it will be okay. I smiled weakly at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"In theory?" I giggled nervously.

Eli climbed out of the hearse and I followed after him, crawling out through the door after Eli. He shut it and I leaned against the hearse, watching all the new faces that I will soon come to grow accustomed to in the next few months. I sighed shakily and took Eli's hand in mine. Eli interlaced our fingers and he leaned forward and pressed his body against mine as he leaned down to kiss me. I was hesitant at first, and my cheeks burned when I heard people whistling and cat calling the second Eli crushed his lips over mine.

Eli cupped my face with his free hand and slicked his tongue between my lips. What a great way to start school. I smiled and kissed him back. Eli's kisses always seemed to calm my nerves. I don't know why or how, but they always did. His kisses were never forced or sloppy; rather they were sweet and soft.

When we pulled away he placed one last kiss on my forehead.

"Oh look," Eli and I shot a glance at the stranger and his group of friends trailing behind him. They were a bunch of jocks, "It looks like the emo kid found another girlfriend. I wonder if we'll get a sex tape." The group behind him laughed derisively and I had to grab hold of Eli's arm and stop him from pouncing on them.

"Eli, calm down. Just ignore them." I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face to me. His face was a little red and I got up on my tip toes to kiss him. Eli sighed shakily and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, we have to get our schedules and locker numbers and all that shit." He said calmly.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked up to the school and for some reason my heart rate increased into erratic beating. Eli could tell how I suddenly tensed up and before we walked up the steps of the school, he stood before me; since he was standing on the first step, this made him much taller than me than he already is. Eli looked down at me and said, "Don't be so tense Clare, you'll be fine, I promise." I smiled up at him and nodded curtly. My arms linked around his slender waist and I gave him a long hug. Eli returned it; his arms wrapped around my head.

…

…

"I wonder where Adam is." I said.

"He's probably home sleeping. He's usually not here on the first day of school." Eli responded as we slowly walked forward, the line to the front desk shortening as we waited to get our schedules.

"Oh." I stated.

Eli had his arms wrapped around me from behind, and I had my head leaning back against his shoulder. We were moving slowly up to the front desk, but we were getting there nonetheless. I sighed and relaxed against my boyfriend. He placed his chin on my shoulder and brushed his cheek against mine. I smiled and craned my neck to kiss his cheek. Eli smiled a little. His smile is so cute.

"Next."

I stepped forward and smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"Your name please." She stated. I smiled nervously. This woman looked like she didn't want to be here right now.

"Clare Edwards." I responded.

She whispered my name a few times as she searched through the stacks of pale yellow papers. After searching for a good five minutes, she pulled my schedule out, and handed it to me. I smiled and took the paper from her hand and I stepped to the side, and leaned against the wall as I waited for Eli.

I took this chance to glance around the school. The hallways were full, and a lot of cliques were walking around and standing here and there. When I looked towards my right, I saw two people I hoped I wouldn't bump into on the first day of school, Jenna. As if she could hear my thoughts, our eyes locked. I blushed and turned away. Eli soon caught my attention and I looked up at him.

"Let me see your schedule." I said.

Eli handed me the paper and he leaned against the wall on the other side of me. I held my paper up next to his and squealed in delight.

"What?" He asked.

"We have lunch together and English and Art with Ms. Dawes! And our lockers are close to each other!" I smiled up at him.

Eli looked down at our schedules as if he didn't believe me and from the corner of my eye, I saw Eli's lips curl up into a smile. He took his schedule and scanned over it first before folding it into his back pocket.

"So Eli, um are you still up for my movie night?" I asked.

"Yes of course, did you call Alli and tell her?" Eli wrapped his arm around me as we walked through the crowd of people. I nodded and moved my arm around his waist. We chatted for a few minutes before we stopped and found our lockers. I wanted to get to class quick, seeing as the hallways were soon becoming a little empty.

"Eli do you know where Mr. Purino's class is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to it." He said. I nodded and I followed him to the classroom. When he came to a complete stop, I figured we arrive. Eli turned around to face me and he pointed to the room.

"Here we are. I'll see you after class." He said.

I nodded and hugged him tight, he returned the hug, and kissed the top of my head, and then my lips. I watched him walk around me and then disappear into the sea of people. I sighed shakily and walked into the classroom. It was a little full, a few empty desks were scattered around the room. I quickly took the one that was across the room in the corner. I settled myself in the desk and glanced down at it.

There were a lot of scratches and carved words on this desk. A lot of it looked like Eli's handwriting, and I began to wonder if I was sitting in the desk he normally sat in when he was a sophomore. The thought alone made me a little nervous, because I could just practically hear all the things people are going to say to me about Eli, since half the school had already seen us together.

Drama High, here I come. I sighed and closed my eyes, pretending to be invisible. I always hated being the new kid.

I can easily feel the eyes on me, and I know people are whispering about me already. I slid down in my chair, and tugged on the long sleeves of my shirt. I saw a glimpse of my ugly scars and sighed shakily. I quickly pulled my sleeve back up, not wanting to attract attention from anybody. The door to the classroom was slammed shut, and everybody quickly scattered to their seats.

"Good morning class, as you may have heard, my name is Mr. Purino. Nice to meet you, I'm going to hand out your forms so you can take them home to your parents for them to sign. They are to be returned tomorrow, no exceptions." He announced.

He started to call out people's names and I waited patiently for him to call mine.

"Clare Edwards." Mr. Purino called.

I got up and fixed my shirt, the second I started walking down the aisle, people started whispering.

_"Why is she wearing long sleeves? It's the summer."_

_"I heard she's dating that Eli kid, I wonder if she's found out about his suicidal moments."_

_"She's dating Eli?"_

_"Yeah, they were making out in front of the school."_

_"She's a cutter too, you can tell."_

I grabbed the envelope that Mr. Purino had and quickly walked back to my seat. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, someone had tripped me and I stumbled forward, but quickly caught myself before I could fall.

"Oops." Some stranger said as I turned around to look at her.

The girls around her giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"So immature." I muttered.

I sat down in my chair and pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly sent Eli a text. When I was satisfied with how it looked, I placed my phone on my desk and leaned my head against my hand. Today was going to be a long day, I just hope I can make it.

**_Eli, I already hate this school… make my day better tonight? :) I love you so much  
>—Clare <em>**

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>I am going to try my best and NOT make this story into a cliche high school story. This story WILL be very intense as Alibis was, only everything starts happening later. It will jump up on you will.<p>

So, I know it's been a long time that I said I was going to post, so tell me what you think! I hope this story is going to be a big a hit like Alibis was :) It'll be really great, I hope it will be.


	2. Monster

**REUPLOADED**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

A Prophecy

Summary: Sequel to Alibis; the summer is finally gone, and Elijah found the change he so desperately wanted within his blue eyed beauty. Clare's dark past is slowly coming to an end, now that she is able to live free of abuse. Unfortunately, nothing ends happily.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eli's POV

When I got Clare's text earlier today, I suddenly felt so bad. Because I knew for a fact that she wasn't going to like this school, not one bit. I wanted to walk out of class and steal her away and skip the first day of school. But, I decided against it. I waited for her in front of her locker before I could head to the lunch room.

The bell rang a few minutes ago, and the hallway was already crowded with people, I couldn't see Clare, and I was starting to get really agitated.

Soon enough after standing for two minutes, I found her, she had her head hung low, but I could clearly see her biting her lip; she looked upset when she glanced up at me. The second I saw her bloodshot eyes, I knew right there that she had been crying. My heart dropped to my stomach and I had a dull ache in my chest. This wasn't going to be good. As she got closer and closer to me, I immediately wrapped my arms around her and she sighed heavily in my shoulder.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I asked all at once.

"I hate this school already. People are making fun of me…" Clare murmured in my chest.

I pulled away just slightly and lifted her chin up to look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Awe, how cute."

Clare looked over at the source of the noise and I frowned and glared at Jenna. She clasped her hands together and smiled cheekily. She reached up and tugged gently on Clare's hair and said, "You guys are just too cute. Watch out Eli, she might pull a razor on you this time. Poor girl ran out of the classroom to slice up her wrists." Jenna walked away and I couldn't help but glance down at her.

She looked up at me. "I didn't do anything." Clare whispered while tugging on her lip just slightly. "You're not lying to me are you?" I asked softly. Clare shook her head quickly and I immediately didn't believe her. I sighed and opened my locker to throw my books inside, Clare was behind me; her hand reached out and she wrapped it around my bicep. When I glanced over at her, she gave me a pleading look. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I don't have the heart to be upset or mad at her.

"Let's cut class." I said.

"What?" She asked a little too quickly.

"Let's. Cut. Class." I repeated again. Clare sucked her cheeks in and I watched as she bit down on them. I smiled softly, and gave her a pleading look. I too didn't want to be here, and besides, it's just the first day, what more can we do but get introduced to teachers, and new students, and get those forms you have to sign. We get them in the mail as well, so Clare and I are pretty much set. Clare smiled and she nodded. I kissed her forehead, and watched as she stuffed her books in her locker. The bell rang, and the hallways soon were empty.

Clare and I exited the school not a moment too soon and we were heading to my car.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. I can tell she was nervous, I don't see why though.

"I figured we would go to The Dot, get something to eat, and then we can go to the park." I shrugged as I opened the door for her. Clare nodded, and she climbed into Morty. I walked around and soon climbed in Morty as well. Just when I was going to turn the ignition on, Clare placed her hand over mine, and she stopped me. I glanced over at her and she said, "I have to show you something." I nodded and pulled my hand off the keys and leaned back in my seat, and waited for her to do something. Clare hesitated at first, but she pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and revealed a small, barely even there, cut. I could feel my chest aching and I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to, but I didn't.

"You said you didn't do anything." I muttered.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Clare whimpered.

"You lied to me." I whispered, as I turned away and looked through the windshield.

"Eli don't be mad please, everyone in school is already mad at me, I don't want you to shun me out like they have." Clare scooted closer to me and she placed her chin on my shoulder while her arms snuck around my waist. She was whispering "I'm sorry" ever so slightly against my neck, something that drove me crazy. I can't be mad at Clare, well, angry, upset. She was going through hell already at this school, and I being mad at her just won't make her day any better.

I turned to her and lifted her chin up. She glanced up at me with her big blue eyes and I instantly forgave her. Clare smiled, knowing that I had forgiven her as well. She leaned up and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back. I pulled away from her, because I didn't want this to turn into a full blown out face fucking session. I wanted to kiss her, don't get me wrong, but in the middle of the school parking lot where people will see, I don't think so. I don't care what they think, but I just don't want people to change up the story and spread some rumor about me and Clare.

It's stupid, and a waste of my time.

Engine revving, I pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, ignoring the stares I got from everyone. Fuck, they've seen my car before what the hell is the problem now? I wanted to climb out and punch them square in the face, but damn, I'm not about to get into a fight in front of my Clare. So, I just clenched the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. We made it to The Dot, like I had planned, in less than five minutes, and I parked far away so no one can fuck up my car. I turned the car off, and Clare climbed out. I followed after her and headed into the cafe. We took our regular table and waited for someone to come to us.

It was a little crowded than I expected it to be.

I actually didn't like the idea of being here at the moment. There's people from school here cutting class like Clare and I were, and I'm sure that there will be more; I'll just end up fighting with someone. I was already pissed off as is.

"Clare, let's go." I said.

"But we just got here." She remarked.

"I know, let's go." I grabbed her hand and almost tore it off when I bolted out of the cafe. Clare trailed behind me like a rag doll, and since the park was just around the corner, we instantly arrived, and I led us to our tree. When I let go of her arm, Clare rubbed it and I started to feel bad, it was the one she had cut earlier today, and I can see that it started to bleed slightly through her shirt. "Fuck." I muttered and leaned my head against the tree. Clare sat down in between my legs and laid her body against mine.

"It's okay Eli, it doesn't hurt." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Clare smiled.

I nodded. Clare leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. Her body was so warm against mine and I sighed, missing the feeling of her body so close to mine like this. We hadn't done much since the last time we actually had sex; it's not that I mind, just stating a point. Clare was busy most of the time with her sister and her mom; they wanted to catch up and make things better for each other, and I didn't mind that all. Clare would call me almost every night after they were done doing some "girl stuff". I had to admit, ever since Clare's father "died" she had never seemed happier, and her family as well. Though, Helen didn't seem at all fazed to find out that her husband died, nor Darcy. They just pretended nothing happened. I thought it was a weird reaction, but I didn't really question it.

"Hey Eli." Clare leaned away and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Clare chewed on her lip, and I blinked a few times. She glanced down and swallowed hard. I sat up right, and reached up to touch her shoulder. Clare quickly looked over at me and she asked, "When my father died, did he say anything? Like anything about Mom, Darcy and I?" I felt my eyes grow wide instantly. That was uncalled for! I don't know if I could answer that. Well, I can, because Randal didn't say shit when I was torturing him, when I was listening to him scream at the top of his lungs.

"He didn't say much Clare." I responded meekly.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Clare laughed nervously.

She looked away and I pinned my eyebrows together. There was something on her mind, I can tell. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and I watched as she continued to bite her lip. "Clare." I said softly; she turned to me and smiled weakly. I leaned up to cup her cheek and she leaned into my touch. Clare was acting strange, I can tell.

"What's wrong, Clare?" I asked softly.

"Eli, I did something horrible." Clare broke down.

"What?" I asked quickly, a little worried.

She threw herself at me and I wrapped my arms around her now quivering body. I heard her sob and I ran my fingers through her soft hair, and tried my best to comfort her, because I didn't know what was wrong with her, I didn't know what to do. She clenched my shirt and I held her closer to me. Clare whimpered, "Eli I had a bad dream about you and my daddy," She pulled away and looked at me, her eyes glistening with fresh tears, "I watched you kill him, and it was horrible, you were such a monster," She choked on a sob and my heart felt as if it were torn out of my chest through my ribcage hearing Clare call me a monster, "you wouldn't stop, he was bleeding so much, you wouldn't stop. When I woke up I did something terrible." Clare's tears were falling so quickly down her chicks and dripping down her chin and damping her shirt.

"What happened?" I asked desperately.

"I cut myself." She said softly.

"Where?" I asked, clenching my jaw slightly.

"My… my um…"

"Your what?" I asked, almost screaming. I was already upset on how she described me in her dream, calling me a monster, and now she's cut herself again? I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I don't want to scare her. Clare moved back so she was sitting on her knees in front of me. I glanced at her confusedly, and then she lifted her shirt. There was a large cut, almost healed, going up and down her sternum and two her stomach. My lip twitched and I narrowed my eyes. The cut was deep, but it wasn't bleeding, or fresh. I looked up at her as she pulled her shirt down. I stopped her and she glanced up at me. Her look was confused, and she squeaked when I surprised her and climbed on top of her.

"What are you—?

"Shush." I whispered. Clare blushed as I lifted her shirt and leaned down. I didn't want to look at her, because I knew she was blushing. I only continued what I started. From the tip of the cut, which started just above her navel, I began placing small kisses; and as I continued up, I rose her shirt up higher. When I had the chance, I checked to make sure there was no one around us. And good thing there wasn't. I practically had to take her shirt off, but I kept it close to us so when the time was right she would just throw it on. Clare was skeptical about what I was doing, I can tell, just from the look on her face, but I knew what I was doing.

My lips found her cut again and I began leaving small butterfly kisses over it. The dried, cut skin slightly tickled my lips and I slowly flicked my tongue out to trace the broken flesh. She was whimpering beneath me, and I took that as a sign that she was enjoy my ministrations. I moved back down to her stomach and placed one final kiss over her stomach.

"Clare, when did this happen?" I asked.

"About a week ago," She stated softly.

"You didn't tell me…" I ran my fingertips over her scarred stomach.

She looked away, shamefully.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me." She answered.

"I can never be mad at you!" I snapped. Clare flinched and I sighed and looked away after I sat up. She sat up as well, covering her chest with her shirt. I didn't want to look at her. I was mad now, and I was starting to think that Clare was going to be this way forever. She thinks by not telling me, it's going to make things better if she tells me after I find out, and I fucking hate that.

"You can talk to me about anything, and you refuse to, why?" I asked, picking a few blades of grass and tearing them up with my fingers. I wasn't even looking at her.

"Eli, I-I'm sorry…" She stammered.

I shook my head and got up. "Put your shirt on." I muttered. Clare nodded. I helped her up and we walked to the car. I opened the door for her, but I didn't even look at her, or say a word to her. I was angry, and I know for a fact that if she said something to me, I would snap at her. Clare knew there was something wrong, and I can tell she was afraid to sit in the car with me. She knew she fucked up. I clenched the steering wheel so damn tight, I thought my palms would start bleeding. I drove over the speed limit to get back to the school. When I stopped in front of the school, she looked over at me confusedly.

"What are we—?

"Get out Clare." I muttered.

"Eli, what's wrong—

"GET. OUT!" I screamed at her this time, at her face. Tears had begun to cloud up her vision, and she tried her best to grab the handle to the door and open it. When she finally climbed out, I sped off and drove as far away as possible. I was so fucking pissed off, that I didn't bother in checking the rear view mirror to see what Clare did. I didn't care at the moment, not right now I did. I needed, to cool off.

Clare thinks I'm monster, I'll show her how much of a monster I can be…

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Well, like I promised a while back, I said I was going to remove this chapter and reupload it. So far, I think I did a pretty good job, I liked the way it turned out. But um, this isn't want I wanted to talk about with you guys.<p>

Let's get things straight, I'm not back. This is only going to be a once in a while thing. I'm sorry I didn't really clarify it in my post for Lover Dearest, I should've said something and I didn't, so I do apologize. I will try my best not to leave you guys hanging because I finally got out of my writers block for this story, and I will try my best to post every now and then, and not let it turn out to be a few months. When I said I quite writing, it only meant for a little while and I really didn't want you guys to blow up on me like some of you did. I got a lot of hate mail, and I really don't appreciate it. I DO HAVE A LIFE you know.

I enjoy writing, I do, it's my hobby, but I can't always be pleasing you guys. I love that you guys enjoy my writing, it makes me feel special *teehee* but yeah, no more hate mail? It's really immature.

Anyway, I know most of you have reviewed this past chapter, buuuuut, you can always just leave me an anon review? :) It will mean a lot hehe. I want to know what you guess thought of this chapter, and if it was better than the last, I'm sure it was lol.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. Hard White

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. I don't really have much to say about this. I do have an important announcement for those of you who enjoyed reading the story "Incestuous". So, yeah, enjoy this, and review! I enjoy reviews. I really hope you guys didn't lose interest in this story. I don't have writers block anymore for it, so my updates will be pretty frequent :3 Yeah...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After dropping Clare off at the school, I drove back home. It was empty and I was in the back room, blasting music and beating on my drums. I was so fucking pissed off, it surprised me that I didn't burn a hole in my drums. My mind was racing with thoughts, I was trying to keep myself sane for the time being. I had been home for a few hours, and I'm positive school ended long ago.

I'm surprised Clare didn't come over, she probably left me a ton of messages on my phone, which I had thrown in my room somewhere long ago. I suddenly got fed up with playing drums, and I got up, and turned my music off. I was sweating and in need of a shower. When I walked into my room, I could hear my phone ringing.

I found it and noticed I had seven missed calls from Clare, thirteen missed text messages, and two voice mails.

I ignored them of course. I love Clare, but I wasn't really in the mood to be talking to her right now. She really did upset me; I needed to calm down before I could talk to her. I yelled at her once today, and I didn't want to do it again. When I got home earlier, I practically broke down and started crying.

Yelling at Clare isn't something I like doing.

I grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower. It didn't take long for the water to warm up, and I was standing beneath it, letting it hit against my face and my body. It felt so good.

I bowed my head and opened my eyes. I glanced at my body momentarily. The scars from the summer were still there, but only faded. It looked better than it did. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Eli..."

My head shot up and I glanced around.

"Eli... it's Clare, can I come in?"

I pulled open the shower curtain and saw her standing there, in my bathroom; her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were flushed from the steam of the bathroom. I blinked a few times. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You weren't answering your phone." She said, not really answering my question.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

Clare stepped forward and she glanced up at me, reaching up to touch my wet face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. I blinked a few times and watched her bite her bottom lip. She was crying again. I sighed and moved away from her for a few moments, only to turn the water off. I grabbed the towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my waist, and stepped out of the shower. Clare stood, staring at me. She was crying again, and quivering. I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled her to me. Clare placed her head against my chest and sobbed freely against it.

Her tears were warm against my flesh and I felt really bad. I never not once yelled at Clare.

And I wasn't about to just do it again.

She was sobbing freely in my arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She tells me.

I wrapped my arms around her, close, and told her that it was okay. Clare shook her head and looked up at me, fresh hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not okay. I promise I will never keep a secret from you, ever. Never again." I cupped her cheek and brushed her tears away with my thumb.

"It's okay Clare, I'm sorry I blew up on you. I didn't mean to." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely again. I kissed them away, and wrapped my arms around her once again.

We walked out of my bathroom and as Clare curled herself up under the sheets in my bed, I quickly pulled on my clothes that I had picked out earlier. I climbed in after her and she immediately cuddled up against me. I stared blankly up at the ceiling of my room and brushed my finger tips and down her arm. Clare breathed softly against my neck and it made me shudder just slightly. Her body was so close to mine, and I loved it so much. I missed it.

"Eli, when you left me at school-

"Clare please, let's not talk about that. I feel bad as is." I said, interrupting her. I didn't mean it in a bad way, but I really didn't want to talk about it. I'm sure she probably went through hell. Having to deal with Jenna, and probably every other hateful soul in that damn hell. I closed my eyes and clenched her arm.

I turned to my side and faced her. Clare blinked up at me in surprise, her big blue eyes staring curiously into mine. I smiled just slightly and reached up, touching her face. She was so soft.

Clare leaned forward and her lips touched mine. I gasped, and her tongue immediately entered my mouth. I was surprised from the action, but I soon caught on and started to kiss her back. Our tongues tangled and so did our limbs as we tried our best to get closer to each other's bodies. I cupped her cheek and Clare tilted her head to the side, accessing a better lip lock with me.

"Mmm." She moaned as I chewed and sucked on her lower lip.

Her fingers tangled in my hair and she tugged lightly on it. I groaned and crushed my lips harder over hers. She shifted just slightly and I somehow ended up on top of her, between her legs. Clare pulled her lips away from mine and she trailed them up and down my neck, my weak spot. I moaned. As much as I wanted this continue, it somehow felt really wrong. I was so blinded by desire, that I didn't feel Clare's hand snake down the front of my shirt and in between my legs. I gasped when she gripped my cock behind my sweatpants, softly at first, but harder.

"Clare... we can't." I whimpered.

"Why not?" She asks, her hand stroking me gently.

"We can't, not now..." I gasped.

Clare giggled and her hand slipped behind my pants, and she grabbed my cock. I absentmindedly grind myself into her hand and moaned. Clare's touch was gentle against me, and I was practically drowning. I wanted more. I hadn't been touched by her in so long, the feeling felt so foreign to me. It was intoxicating. Clare's fingers wrapped around the base of my cock and she moved her hand ever so slowly, teasing me. I whined in my throat and silently begged her to move her hand faster. Clare's lips were on my neck again and she was stroking me faster this time. I was thrusting in her hand, wanting more.

**"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz..."**

"Clare that's my phone." I groaned.

She pulled her hand out and I reached around my floor to find it. I answered it, realizing it was Adam.

"Hey." I said.

**"Hey, are we still having that get together thing at Clare's place? Alli was wondering as well." **

"Yeah... I think so." I answered, not knowing for sure. I glanced down at Clare, and as if she knew what I was talking about, she nodded. I smiled a little and told Adam to meet us over at her place.

**"Okay,"** He said, "**I'm going to pick Alli up, so we may be a little late."**

"Okay." We both hung up and I glanced down at Clare after tossing my phone off to the side. Clare looked up at me with innocent doe eyes, and I sighed. I climbed off her and held my hand out to her. She grabbed it and I helped her off my bed.

"Come on." I said. We walked out of my house, and since Clare's was just across the street, I didn't bother in changing out of my clothes. When we walked through the door, Darcy and Helen were in the kitchen. Clare walked in there with them, while I made myself comfortable in the living room. I could hear them whispering, and Clare's mother throwing a small fit about having so many people over on the first day of school.

"Mom, please don't change your mind NOW, they're already on their way." Clare whined.

She sighed. "Fine, but they have to be out of here by nine o' clock, no exceptions." Helen said.

Moments later, Clare walked out of the kitchen carrying a small bowl full of chips. She sat down next to me, and we snacked in silence. We didn't even bother in finding a movie to watch. To be honest, I didn't even want to be here. I'd rather be home alone with Clare, than watch some stupid movie, and listen to Adam and Alli get it on. I sighed and tilted my head back. Clare laid her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my thigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I answered.

"Oh... do you want to go home?" Clare frowned.

"No, I'm just tired." I lied.

She nodded and I grabbed some chips and popped them in my mouth, wrinkling my nose from the overbearing salt taste. I needed something better to eat. This was just disgusting.

...

...

...

...

It's been two hours, and Alli and Adam have yet to arrive. I was beginning to grow impatient. It was really starting to piss me off. Clare sighed for the ten millionth time, and I was about ready to leave. I got up from the couch and startled Clare. She asked, "Where are you going?" I turned to her.

"Clare, I'm going home. I'm not a very patient person. And know Adam, he's probably fucking Alli which is why they're taking forever to fucking get here. You can come over if you want and we can watch whatever movie you want at my place." I said. Clare frowned and blinked a few times.

"Why can't we just watch them here?" She questioned.

"Because I don't want to be here Clare!" I answered.

I clamped my mouth shut, realizing what I just said. I could already see the tears forming in Clare's eyes, but before she could protest or say a single word. I stormed out of the house and ran to mine. I bolted through the front door, and slammed the door behind me; I stood against it, and stared at nothing. I sighed and started to slide down the door, and I brought my knees up to my chest.

"What's wrong with me..." I whimpered.

Why was I screaming so much at Clare today?

I clenched my hair in my hands and started to uncontrollably rock back and forth. This was getting ridiculous. I got up slowly and walked back to my room, and locked the door behind me. I knew where to walk around in my room, so I didn't even bother in turning the lights on in my room. I was looking for one thing, and one thing only. I headed to my nightstand and pulled open the drawer, and pulled out a small black box.

I popped the lid open and reached inside, pulling out a small white - blood stained towel, and a razor. I promised Clare that I would stop, I know, but I needed to feel this again, I have to calm down somehow.

I placed the blade against my bicep and pulled hard; the cut will be deep, but I didn't care. I sighed and my eyes began to slowly drift shut. I dropped the blade and quickly grabbed the small towel and placed it over the cut, and I could feel the blood pour through it, and soak it until it became so wet. I placed pressure on it, and laid back on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, since my eyes had already become adjusted to the dark. I lay there for what seemed like hours, and didn't move. I suddenly had become so tired and I instantly passed out, possibly from blood loss.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Okay so, the next chapter will be pretty um, good? I don't know. Anyway about Incestuous. I was thinking about posting a short sequal to it. I'll only post if you guys want it. I did enjoy writing that story very much and I wouldn't mind writing more to it. I think it'll be fun and intriguing no?<p>

Reviews! :3


	4. Important Notice

It's been a while. Well, I would just like to say that I do apologize for the delay in updating my stories. I have lost complete interest in Degrassi, well not all interest, but mostly my stories. I have grown into this terrible writers block, and I have yet to even try and look back and read the previous chapters in attempt to find some sort of inspiration to update. But, alas, I can't even do that. I will not be deleting my stories, I will be leaving them up for everyone to at least enjoy the completed ones.

But as of right now, A Prophecy, Guilty of Incest, and all of my other incomplete stories are on an indefinite hiatus. I know I said I would post again, and I have tried my hardest, but having no inspiration isn't going to get me anywhere. If I force myself to write out a chapter, it will be complete crap. Not to mention I have lost almost all of my readers. But, there's not much I can do about that.

I will be marking the stories complete until further notice - feel free to leave any comments.

Zephyr Hearts


End file.
